


Infinity War Drabble

by AuthorChristina



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Death, Drinking to Cope, M/M, Steve Can't Get Drunk, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, im sorry, just a small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	Infinity War Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was having feels and wrote this.

_“Steve…”_

_Steve turned just in time to watch Bucky slowly dissolve into ash. At first, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He walked over to the pile of ash that was his friend, kneeling down to scoop up a handful. It couldn’t be. This couldn’t be all that was left of Bucky._

-

 

The memory of Bucky dissolving kept playing through Steve’s mind as he took another swig of Jack Daniels. He couldn’t get drunk on regular booze but Thor wouldn’t give him the Asgardian stuff so he had to make do.

 

He just wanted to feel numb for a little bit but due to the serum he couldn’t even have the relief that alcohol would bring. He couldn’t have it the first time Bucky died and he couldn’t have it now.

 

Sure, everyone was telling him that they would get Bucky back, that they would get everyone back, and they would be okay, but Steve couldn’t have hope. Seeing his best friend die in front of him twice took all the hope from him.

 

He thought things were finally going his way for once. When he got the call saying that Bucky was being woken up because they had figured out how to fix his brain Steve had been beyond happy. Bucky had been doing so good. He finally had a life. He was welcomed in Wakanda and wasn’t seen as anything but Bucky.

 

They were finally able to start exploring their feelings for each other, something they hadn’t been able to do in the 1940s because of how judgmental people were. But they had just begun to be a couple and do couple things. Steve hadn’t even told Bucky he loved him yet.

 

Steve sighed and rubbed at his eyes angerly, tears falling without his permission. He finished off the bottle of Jack before grabbing another one. If only he could make the pain stop long enough to think for just a moment maybe he could figure out how to get Bucky and the others back.

 

But he knew that it was a slim chance that they would. Without Thanos and the infinity stones nothing could be undone. Half of the Avengers were dead and so was half of the world. The odds weren’t in their favor. Even if they could defeat Thanos and get the infinity stones.

 

Steve stared out of the window of his room. He could just give up. He had a gun and a bullet. He could write a note and with one quick shot get it over with, stop the pain he was feeling. Natasha would probably be the one to find him, she would be able to handle it better than the others anyway. It would be so easy to do it, to just get it over with.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to do it though. He’d been trying to for weeks but each time he got the strength up to grab his gun and load it he stopped. He would see Bucky’s face and hear Bucky tell him not to do anything stupid while he was gone and while he had done a lot of stupid things without Bucky being around this was one of the things he couldn’t do.

 

He couldn’t take his life, not if there was a chance that they could save Bucky and the others. It might be a slim chance and he knew he would never see Bucky again but there was still a chance. He couldn’t throw that away. He couldn’t leave like that and have Bucky come back to find out what he done.

 

So until they figured out how to save those who had been lost to Thanos he would continue to drink Jack even though he couldn’t get drunk and listen to the others as they kept saying that it would get figured out.

 

Maybe this time luck would be on their side and they would save everyone.


End file.
